The Island
by AuoraBlaze
Summary: "One day, they found it... Or rather she found it. The island. It wasn't called anything more. Just the island. And that name was good enough for both of them." oneshot, T for paranoia. :D


_Okay guys, I believe my writer's block has gone, so this oneshot is the symbol of it going. XD I got this idea when watching the episode Pressure, yknow that island that the sea people go up to? And the one that's shown sometimes at the beginning/ending of a few of the other eps. But anyway, they were all able to survive up there, right? :l My brain of course took that information and made spandy out of it, because yep, I'm obsessed. c:_  
><em>NOW I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY GETTING IRRITATED AT THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO FLUFFOVERDOSE. IF SHE DIDN'T KEEP URGING ME TO PUBLISH THIS STORY I'D PROBABLY STILL BE THERE SITTING AT WORDPAD WITH HALF OF IT WRITTEN LOL SO TO SAY THANKS TO HER GO AND CHECKING OUT HER STORIES MAN, THEY ROCK HARD okay I'll stop now. XD ENJOY.<em>

* * *

><p>One day, they found it... Or rather, she found it. The island. It wasn't called anything more. Just the island. And that name was good enough. The only place in walking distance where they could both breathe without an dome of air or water encased over their head. They went up to the island together, when they just wanted each other's company rather than anyone else's.<p>

Up there, they talked about anything and everything over the sound of crashing waves, and they'd often sit there doing nothing but staring out at the surf. They played karate matches too, and did something Spongebob liked to call 'beach magic'. Every time they went up to the island, Spongebob would press driftwood into the sand, before putting two tiny pink fingernail shells in the shape of a heart, which he completed with a ring of stones and scallop shells. At first, Sandy didn't question this, but when he continued to do this procedure every time they came to the island together, she became more and more curious before finally asking. Spongebob started talking about 'beach magic'. But he didn't explain what his particular circles meant. "Trust you, Squarepants," she had laughed, but she was forced to listen to him. Now he was talking about... stones?

"This kind of magic definitely works. You just take up a stone that you feel fits your problem best; choosing the right one is important. Try to visualize your problem seeping out and going onto the stone. Then just throw it for out to sea and your problems will be taken far, far away," said Spongebob in a monotonous tone, concentrating on a flat, black stone he had picked up.  
>"Today I burned a batch of patties at work when I was talking to Squidward," he explained. " It's been eating at me ever since." Sandy sighed in frustration at the mention of Squidward.<br>Spongebob didn't take the hint. "I was trying to apologize for the the last day when I accidentally threw a pie at his face, except it wasn't actually a pie it was a bomb inside a pie so it kinda blew up in his face but I think it cleared up that zit that he had on his nose-"  
>"Yeah, um, Spongebob," Sandy interrupted. "I'd love it if ya could um, enlighten me a bit more on this stone thing! It sounds... interesting."<em> ... when compared to talking about Squidward,<em> she thought. He'd been talking about him a lot lately, and she did not like it.

Not one bit.

Was it jealously? Did she have it for him? Yes? No? Maybe? But even if she did, it'd be pointless. He obviously was... into Squidward, since he kept talking about him to her.  
><em>What's so great about him, anyway? Is it the way he keeps rejecting Spongebob as a friend? Does Spongebob find that attractive? Do I have to reject him to get him to like me?<em> It was all so confusing. _How I wish I could kick that talentless jerk in the-_

"SANDY!" Spongebob exclaimed. "Did you catch that?"  
>"Err... sure did, Spongey," she mumbled, quickly grabbing up a dark green triangular stone.<br>"Ohhh, green, that's Squidward's favourite-" Spongebob started, before once again being cut off by Sandy.  
>"Okay, let's just get on with it!"<p>

Together they walked up the surf, stones in hand, until the water from the sea lapped softly over their toes. Sandy let her Spongebob love triangle problems run through her mind, and Spongebob thought about the burnt patties, a tear rolling down his cheek. They both threw their stones at the same time, Sandy's going way further out than his. They both watched her stone until it dropped down into the sea with a loud plunk. They stood together in silence, staring at the spot where Sandy's stone had dropped, the ripples fanning out across the water. Sandy glanced at Spongebob, seeing the tear on his face. She reached out and gently wiped it away.

"Thanks," he murmured in a barely audible, distracted voice. Sandy nodded. She could tell by his facial expression that he was thinking... _probably about what colour flowers to bring Squidward tomorrow,_ she thought sarcastically, before grabbing his arm and pulling him back up the beach, up to the grassy patch where they usually sat together, right in front of the only palm tree on the isle, which had _'SPONGEBOB & SANDY = BFF'_ engraved onto it. She plopped herself down, tugging him next to her. And there they stayed, in complete but comfortable silence, until after sunset. Skipping the stone had made Sandy feel a little better; not that she'd admit that to anyone.

**x x x**

They started to go to the island every day instead of every once in a while, and this quickly became a habit. As a result, their friendship grew stronger and stronger. Days passed. Those days turned into a week. That week turned into two weeks. Those two weeks turned to 3 weeks. And not one day of those weeks did they pass up the chance on going out to the island.

Just as their count for going to the island was about to turn to four weeks, they both decided to take a break from going. Spongebob's continuous babbles about Squidward were doing Sandy's head in, and the "beach magic" circles Spongebob were making obviously weren't working; they seemed to be doing the opposite of what they were supposed to do, instead now Sandy was becoming snappier and snappier every day for no reason whatsoever. So they called it off.

_"Just for today",_ they both said.

"That day" turned to a week. That week slowly turned into a month. As their "just for that day" count was about to turn into a month and a half, Sandy was trying to build her latest invention, an assignment from her bosses, which was running late enough as it was. But her heart wasn't in on it. So she went up to the island, to try and clear her head, by herself.

Spongebob was at work, trying to make krabby patties. But his heart wasn't really in on it. So, without any warning, he walked out of the Krusty Krab and went up to where?  
>To the island, by himself, where he saw Sandy, sitting on the grassy patch, in front of their palm tree, by herself. He made his way over next to her and sat down beside her. They sat together like that for Neptune knows how long, not saying a word, but instead they both snuck glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. On one of their glances, their eyes met...<p>

Knowing he'd probably regret this later, Spongebob leaned forward caught Sandy's lips with his own. After a few seconds, he pulled away. Sandy's expression was a mixture of shock and surprise. At least she wasn't staring at him like he was a piece of turd.  
>"B-but I... I thought... I-I thought Squidward... that you liked..." she stuttered. Now it was his turn to be surprised.<br>"Squidward? What? Did I hear you right?"  
>She nodded. "You talk about him all-"<br>"Just because I talk about a friend a lot doesn't mean that... y'know."  
>"But I thought..."<br>"Well, you thought wrong."  
>She smiled weakly at this, and this time was the one to lean forward.<p>

**x x x**

After that, Spongebob asked Sandy out, for a proper 'date'. With a smile, she accepted.  
>The first date being a success, they started to go out every week. The island now got referred to as "their island" instead of "the island", though their visits there became less frequent. One week passed. Two weeks passed. Three weeks passed. A month passed. Three months. Five months. A year. Two years. Four years.<br>On their fifth year anniversary, after all the hardships, struggles, and happy memories they made together, Spongebob went through all the trouble to have their dinner on their island. Their island. Their island, that had brought them closer together.  
>After their dinner, they sat together under the stars on the grassy patch, right in front of their palm tree. Right there, on the grassy patch, in front of their palm tree, underneath the starry sky, Spongebob proposed. And of course, Sandy said yes.<p>

**x x x**

It was their wedding night. Spongebob, by himself, revisited their island. It still looked the same as it did six years ago, and for that, he was glad. Carefully making his way over to the palm tree, the only one on the isle, behind the grassy patch.

Picking up a stone, he carefully went over their mark on the tree. He stopped at the "_BFF_" part. Although it was still true - she was one of his best friends, but now they were something more. Instead, he faintly scratched it out. Underneath it, he wrote two different words. The mark on the tree now read "_SPONGEBOB & SANDY = TOGETHER FOREVER"_. He walked up the surf, stone in hand. He thought about the night he had kissed Sandy, and she had told him that she thought he... was attracted elsewhere.  
>He remembered how his heart felt like it was shattered. He remembered the stone circles he used to make, to try and use beach magic to get Sandy to fall in love with him. He thought about now, about how in a matter of hours he would be bound to the most beautiful creature in the ocean for life. He smiled, and whispered out to the sea.<p>

"Thank you, beach magic." And with that, he threw the stone as far as he could, and watched it fall into the ocean with a plop.

* * *

><p><em>Annnd done ='D I'm really proud of this though at first when I wrote it I thought it was trash, so I did a lot of editing to the original story and it turned into this. The only part I don't personally like is the tear part, but I decided to leave it in because it seemed sweet and crying over krabby patties seems like what Spongebob would usually do. x'D Cookies to you if you caught the reference to Cathy Cassidy's lovely little number of a book, Driftwood (it's kinda obvious to catch if you've read the book lol)! Yes, I did take kinda take the idea of the beach magic from Paul, and yes, slight reference to Paul and Hannah being on the beach. I would've thrown Gary in there as Krusty, but eh, he doesn't like water (like water in water... of the sea. Yeah. The water in the water of the sea. FUCK LOGIC) so he'd have been a bit ooc, so I didn't. xD Annd the carving on the palm tree was a reference to SeddieBenett's awesome story (and by now should know I don't say awesome a lot. It's very rare that you'll hear it coming from me), Wise Old Tree. Seriously, if you're a Seddier, you'll adore that story. BE SURE TO READ IT.<em>  
><em>AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT FLUFFOVERDOSE, READ HER STORIES TOO<em>


End file.
